creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Wolves at the Door
If you listen closely you will hear them howl, it will get closer every night. You can ignore it all you want but the wolves will reach your door and then it will be your turn to play with them. Some may think they're safe because wolves don't live in their state or even their country but these are no ordinary wolves; they hunt when they've found someone who interests them. They know your every desire and they're willing to give you everything you crave, here's what to do if you want to win. From 9:00 PM to 4:00 AM you and only you will hear their howl for an entire week, You have 6 days to mentally prepare yourself for what they're going to put you through, then from 9:00 PM Sunday to 4:00 AM next Monday the game will officially begin. If you're not there when they show up at your door they will still play, but on their terms and trust me when I say this: You don't want that. At 9:00PM, You must go to your front door and open it wide open. Directly in front of you, the leader of the pack will be staring at you. Look him directly in the eyes and say "I am not your prey, you are my servant," then quickly close your eyes and hold them shut for 30 seconds, then the game begins on your terms. You will awaken to find yourself in a luscious forest. Birds will be singing and the sweet aroma of flowers blooming will waft through the air. Don't move and don't touch anything. Stand perfectly still and wait as the forest whithers and dies. When this happens there will be no sounds or smells at all just a forest of dust and shadows of life. At this point you will hear the howl from miles behind you, run in any direction you like just do not run in the direction of the howl. They are hunting you now and you must locate a cabin to hide in, keep in mind that although you are a huge distance ahead you should not take this advantage for granted; they know exactly where you are and they are faster than you. If you are successful at finding a cabin, run inside and lock the door; when they catch up you'll find they're waiting at the door again. Look around the entire cabin for a small wooden box with a lock, the key will already be inside. Once you open the box you should find a piece of paper with you innermost desires written on it. Walk out the door you entered and show the wolves the piece of paper, once you've done this close your eyes for 30 seconds once again. This is where the game differs, if you seek material goods you'll find yourself in an abandoned warehouse and if you seek something else (wealth, love etc) you'll find yourself at home in your bedroom. For those inside the warehouse, you must run through the warehouse searching for each of the items you want and leave the building. The wolves will be hunting you and every item you find will make it easier for them to find you, so I can only wish you good luck in finding those items. When you leave the building you'll find yourself outside your home and the game is over. For those who find themselves home, you must close you eyes and lay on the bed and wait for the lights to go out. When the lights go out you can't afford to open your eyes, the wolves are surrounding you know. Tell them exactly what you want and wait, if all goes according to plan the lights will come back on and you can open your eyes. You've won the game and now you can get some rest. If all didn't go according to plan, they are disappointed in you and your eyes will open without you wanting them too, you will then find yourself in the forest again and you can only hope they're not too hungry tonight. Category:Animals Category:Ritual